dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 2 3
Image Needed The Tornado's Path Chapter Three: Tornado Outbreak!/The Brave & The Bold :"Reddy has a fail-safe in his neck! Hit that and they'll shut down!" ::--'Black Canary : : (Arsenal shoots arrows into three androids' necks. They keep attacking) : :"''That wasn't helpful!" ::--'Arsenal' Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 3 Month: December Year: 2006 Credits Editor: Eddie Berganza Assistant Editor: Jeanine Schaefer Writer: Brad Meltzer Cover Artists: Michael Turner and Peter Steigerwald (variant 1) and Phil Jimenez, Andy Lanning, and Jeremy Cox (variant 2) Penciller: Ed Benes Inker: Sandra Hope and Mariah Benes Colorist: Alex Sinclair Letterer: Rob Leigh Synopsis Cast of Characters: Professor Ivo, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance), Arsenal, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Electrocutioner, Plastique, Vixen, Jefferson Pierce, Red Tornado (John Smith), Kathy Sutton, Traya Sutton, Parasite, Trident, Dr. Impossible, Phantom Stranger, Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders), Amazo, Starro. First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Trident, flanked by Dr. Impossible, attacks and freezes the Parasite but, fortunately neither villain recognizes Jefferson Pierce who attacks and takes down Trident. Red Tornado goes to Deadman's grave to find out why he tricked Tornado into abandoning his android body. Boston doesn't appear but Phantom Stranger does advising Tornado to "find himself." Deducing this means to find his stolen body, Tornado heads to the Rocky Mountain base. At the base, Black Canary, Arsenal, and Green Lantern fight the army of Red Tornado-based androids. Dinah and Hal simultaneously discover the androids' 'achilles heel' and take them all down. Dr. Impossible teleports away from the fight with Jefferson when another hero arrives. He brings the frozen Parasite to the Rocky Mountain base where the villains add Parasite's frozen and now crumbled arm into Red Tornado's android body. The head is returned to the body, now with flesh-colored skin and pointy ears. Vixen had survived the explosion (last issue) by tunneling undergound like a mole. Without the Tantu Totem the morphogenic field begins a constant assault on her mind. Hawkgirl and Jefferson discover something on Trident's neck and they take the unconcious villain to the Batcave where Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman have been discussing new recruits for the Justice League. Jefferson shows the heroes that Trident has a small Starro attached to his neck. Notes * Heroes discussed and/or voted on for inclusion in the League this issue include: Black Lightning with a mention that a secret vote on Wonder Woman occurred. * The shadowy mastermind in this issue is ultimately revealed in Justice League of America 4 (Volume 2, 2006) * Duplicate androids of Red Tornado have been designed by Professor Ivo in Red, Yellow, Blue, Green and Black varieties. All are shown having the wind/tornado power of flight. In addition, blue ones can conjure wind, green ones can fire lightning bolts, and yellow ones fire light/heat energy beams (Arsebal calls the powers "the sun"). The black one is only shown punching. A red one (in a background shot) is shown projecting light/heat energy but this may just be a mis-coloring error. * The duplicate androids are shown as having a failsafe-mechanism in their subtalar joint (achilles heel). The original Red Tornado body is said to have that failsafe in his neck. Trivia * The epitath on Boston Brand's gravestone is, ironically, "Forever With Us." * To speak to Boston Brand, Red Tornado goes to his grave site. Author Brad Meltzer used this same technique to summon a spirit in Identity Crisis when Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) summoned the spirit of the Spectre (Hal Jordan) by going to his grave site. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:2006, December